fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan/Awakening Quotes
Enemy Battle Quotes The Future Past 1 The Future Past 2 Event Tiles *"I started on some of Father's/Mother's tactical guidebooks. I must learn all I can!" (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice. Maybe there is still hope for me to be a tactician!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"It's so nice to see you in good spirits! Did you think up a good battle strategy?" (happy) *"How would you feel about joining forces in the next battle?" (team up) *"My father/mother always said to dream big while you're still young. What do you dream of?" (dreams) *"What do you do when you finish fighting?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"Oh, no! I just remembered your remarkable fighting while trying to hatch a strategy." (happy) *"Of course! I'm no match for my father/mother, but I'll think of some plan to see us through!" (team up) *"I want to be a great tactician like my father/mother! But I'll have to study hard." (dreams) *"I try to stay up late and study strategy like my father/mother. ...But I usually conk out." (free time) Asking - Robin *"Father/Mother, I’ve studied up. We should train together and see whose strategy prevails!" (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? We need your mind, but not at the expense of your health." (concern) *"Father/Mother, is there anything you need? I’d like to get you presents now and then." (gift) *"Hey, Father/Mother! What was your life like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Robin *"All right! That will give me a chance to see how you fight. But go easy on me..." (train) *"You’re the one always working hard! If I can’t handle this, how will I live up to you?" (concern) *"How about that book you’re always reading? It looks really educational." (gift) *"The future? I hardly remember anything, so I’m not sure what to say. I certainly don’t remember the impending doom and despair Lucina speaks of. ...It’s hard to believe that’s how the world will turn out." (story) Asking - Other Parent *"Father/Mother, come practice with me. I want to see how you react in battle." (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? You look pale, I had better think of a solution!" (concern) *"Father/Mother, tell me what I can get for you. Anything! It’s the least I can do." (gift) *"Father/Mother, tell me about your life until you met me. I want to know all about you." (story) Replying - Other Parent *"All right. But I must admit, I’m a little nervous to face you!" (train) *"Thank you, Father/Mother, but it’s all right. Nothing will get me down that easily." (concern) *"I’d just like to spend more time with you! I want to get to know you a lot better!" (gift) *"Well, I can’t remember anything about the future. But seeing how close you and Father/Mother are now, I imagine you will be then, too. I must have been so happy. So lucky! But...that’s all I can come up with. I’m sorry." (story) Asking - Married *"Go easy on yourself,'' (name). It would sadden me to lose you." (promise) *"You are so attractive, (name). I can hardly focus on my studies!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I may not remember much, but I will never forget you." (love) *"Um, (name), what do you have sticking out of your satchel there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. I promise to stay alive. I've even devised a few strategies. Ha!" (promise) *"Trying to score points with me? Well ... It's working, And you're amazing, too!" (compliment) *"I feel the same about you. I suppose I'm lucky I wound up in this time!" (love) *"Oh no, you saw it? I was hoping to surprise you with a present." (gift) Level Up *"Whew... I'm catching up quick as I can, Father/Mother!" (6-7 stats up) *"That's a big step closer to achieving my dream!" (4-5 stats up) *"Nice! Getting stronger one step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) *"Hrm... Gotta say, that's kind of a letdown." (0-1 stat up) *"All right... Now to focus on getting wiser, too!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Do I... Do I look like my father/mother in this?" Armory *"Oh, gods, I love shopping! What shall we buy?" (buying) *"I bet we could get a lot more money for your gear!" (selling) *"You're going to upgrade my weapons? Thanks!" (forging) Barracks Alone Male Morgan *"Hmm, what shall I read today?" (misc) *"I'm in fantastic form today! I just hope I can put it to good use." (surge) Female Morgan *"Hmm, perhaps another book to pass the time..." (misc) *"I'm in fantastic form today! I just hope I can put it to good use." (surge) Greetings *"Good morning, Father/Mother. Want to rest for a bit?" (morning) *"Oh! Hello, Father/Mother! Why don't we study tactics together?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father/Mother! I sure am tired. How about you?" (evening) *"Oh! Are you on patrol, Father/Mother? You never let up." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father/Mother!" (birthday) Roster ''Robin's future son/daughter. An upbeat boy/girl who remembers little about the future—not even which future he/she came from. He/She wants to be a tactician like his mother/her father. The most shamelessly self-driven. Born on May 5th. Help Description An enigmatic aspiring tactician with no memory. Cheerful. Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"All right." *"Oh, you'll win." *"You can do this!" *"Now strike!" *"I'm with you!" *"I've got this." *"You ready?" *"Incoming foe!" *"I've got your back." *"I'm right here." Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"The flank's exposed." *"Over here!" (Female) *"Just as planned!" (Female) *"Go down!" (Female) *"And again." (Male) *"Make way!" (Male) *"Have another!" (Male) Dual Guard *"Not happening." (Female) *"Predictable..." (Female) *"Not on my watch!" (Male) *"Forget it!" (Male) Critical *"Checkmate!" *"Amateur!" *"Time to even the odds!" *"Game over!" (Male) *"This ends here!" (Female) Defeated Enemy *"Farewell." *"Success!" *"It worked!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh!" *"(sigh)" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Just as planned!" *"You tipped the scale!" *"Thank you!" (Female Morgan) *"(inhales) Thank you!" (Male Morgan) Defeated By Enemy *"No...! Ugh..." (Female Morgan) *"N-No... Ugh..." (Male Morgan) Death/Retreat Quotes Category:Quote